She Will Be Loved
by OrliB2
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Head Girl and Boy. They get into a lot of fights and have a lot of trouble getting along, even for 5 minutes. Then Harry will get involved for making Hermione upset. a bunch of other stuff happens
1. The Mystery Man

As Hermione was about to step onto Platform 9 3/4, she said goodbye to her parents one more time. She knew she was going to miss them, but she also knew she was going to be fine when she saw Harry and Ron everything was going to be okay. Hermione was very excited about starting her seventh year at Hogwarts. She was somewhat upset because it was her last year with Ron and Harry, but she was Head Girl. Hermione searched the train for Ron and Harry and found them. She plopped herself down next to Harry.

"Did you make Head Girl???" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

Immediately she jumped up and got into her bag and pulled out her Head Girl badge.

Harry said, "I guess that's a yes?"

"So, how do you feel?" asked Ron.

Hermione squealed, "Great! Being Head Girl is going to be awesome. Nobody could make this bad."

Ron quickly added, "Except Malfoy being Head Boy."

"Yea, but only if Dumbledore has gone mad, or Lucius Malfoy is Headmaster and that would never happen." Said Hermione.

Ron jumped as the intercom started to say, "Would all the prefects along with the Head Boy and Girl please come to the front of the train?"

Harry began to laugh, as Ron gave him a dirty look. Hermione got up quickly and bid her goodbyes to Harry and Ron. Hermione sung "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon5 in her head and had a smile on her face as she walked towards the front of the train.

* * *

She was about five feet away from the front when she stopped dead in her tracks and was in awe. She saw this handsome boy, his profile, 6 ft, blonde hair and muscular. She made a very quiet gasp. The boy turned around to see who it was and the boy smiled. Hermione didn't recognize this boy, nor did the boy recognize her. She got up all her courage and continued walking. He said hello as she walked past him. Hermione sat down on one of the benches. Not much after, the boy sat down and started to talk to her, being friendly. She wondered and wondered who this mystery man could be. After about 15 minutes of talking. He asked Hermione why she was there. She said that she was Head Girl. He knew that the Head Girl was Hermione Granger. This is when he knew who this pretty, intelligent girl was. In his mind he freaked out. All different thoughts ran through out his head. 

_How can I think Hermione is pretty? We're supposed_ _enemies. Maybe this year might be different, maybe we could actually be friends."_ Draco thought.

He flirted with Hermione for a while, and said how nice she looked.

Hermione began thinking, "_This boy is so hot and nice. That would be so cool if we could become friends. I wonder why he hasn't said who he was. Oh my gosh! He doesn't know who I am!" _

Hermione was about to say her name when someone that neither of them recognized started to speak.

"This year's Head Boy and Girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" the woman said.

Hermione looked at Draco and felt disgusted. "_How can I have thought that? This must be a dream! Dumbledore has gone completely mad!"_

Draco just looked at Hermione and just gave a smile.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you like it. It's my first fanfic and I'm not sure about this one, please r/r and im. My aim screenname is OrliB2. Look forward to hearing from you. Be honest 


	2. The Reason

I do not own Harry Potter or other characters. I wish I did, but I dont please review

* * *

Hermione walked to a bench far away from Draco. Hermione was so furious at herself for thinking those things.

"Wait Draco has changed so much! But how could I not know it was him. He must have known it was me. I haven't changed that much, have I?" thought Hermione.

But Hermione had changed. Her hair was straighter. Her teeth were whiter and straighter. She was also a bit taller and had more of a figure. Hermione sighed and remembered she still had to finish reading her letter from Dumbledore about her Head Girl Duties. She read for about five minutes when she said, "Oh no!" aloud. She hadn't meant to, but she did. What she had read was horrible. The letter said that the Head Boy and Girl had to share a common room. This meant Harry, Ron and her wouldn't see each other as much.

"I can't believe this. Ron and I just made up after our messy break-up. We only went out for a month, but I guess he really thought we had something. I wonder how he's going to take this," Hermione thought.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She quickly left to go see Harry and Ron.

"Hermio......" Draco began to say and she was gone.

* * *

Hermione got to the car that Ron and Harry were in, and threw the letter at Ron. 

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Read the fifth paragraph," Hermione mumbled.

"Ron what does it say?" asked Harry.

"She has to share a common room with the Head Boy." Ron read.

"Why is that so bad Hermione?" Harry asked.

"The Head Boy is sniff Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed

The second Hermione finished her sentence, the train stopped. Ron got off the traine before Harry and Hermione.

Harry stopped Hermione and said, "Hermione, this isn't just about us not having a common room together and having one with Malfoy is it? There's something more, please tell me."

"Look, I can't talk right now. I have to help with the first years.

At this, Hermione sped off after receiving a tissure from Harry.

"You, Ron and I will talk after dinner." Harry yelled at Hermione.

* * *

At dinner, Ron was sitting next to Harry, and Hermione was across from them. Ron was wanting to talk to them all through dinner. Harry had to keep telling him no. Ron was getting on Harry's nerves as he asked, "Can't we just talk now?" for the sixth time. 

"You know Hermione, she's just going to cry. I don't want to make a scene, besides, dinner is almost over." Harry said.

"Fine," Ron said very disgruntled.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry waited until almost everyone was out of the Great Hall.

Harry asked, "Hermione, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess just put up with Draco." Hermione replied.

Hermione and Harry continued to discuss this matter for about fifteen minutes, and surprisingly, without Ron saying a single word.

"Hermione, I need to get to bed. Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to talk to Ron for a minute." Hermione said.  
  
"Night." Harry said.

"Ron, are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't know, Hermione. We didn't talk for almost two months, now we will only see each other in classes and in most of them, we can't talk. Is there anyway you could talk to Dumbledore about moving back into our common room?" Ron asked.

"I can't. There are thing Malfoy and I have to do, you know, Head Duties. Besides, it can't be that bad."  
  
"IT CAN" Ron screamed and ran off.

"Why does Ron have to be so stupid." Hermione thought.

It was about 10 p.m. when Hermione slowly walked back to her common room. When she got there she was amazed. There were two seperate reading chairs in front a marble fireplace. Hermione's chair is red with a gold blanket, Draco's is green with a silver blanket. The common has it's own library. There are bookshelves with books each might like. To the left of the fireplace is a spiral staircase leade up to Hermione's room. Draco's is the same, but on the right. On the wall next to the Hermione's staircase is a lion's head, and Draco's has a serpent.

Then she saw Draco sitting in his chair. Hermione sat down in hers and began to talk.

"That smile you gave me, you knew it was me didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Draco said quietly.

"But why, I thought you hated me." Hermione said.

"I did, but now you look great and you were really sweet....before you knew it was me." Draco explained.

"Still, you've changed a lot too. How can _you_ change so much in one summer.?" Hermione asked.

"For starters, my dad wanted me to become a deatheater, but I didn't want that. I don't want to live in his shadow all the time. I want to make a nam for myself and not be Lucius Malfoy's son everywhere I go. We got into a fight, and I ended up moving out. I took all my savings, all my belongings, and got my own place. I gave you that smile, because I thought we could start over and be friends." Draco replied.

"Draco, I didn't know. I'm sorry for being mean to you earlier. I think we could be friends." Hermione said.

"But what will Weasel and Potty, sorry, _Ron and Harry_ think of this?" Draco questioned Hermione.

"Harry might be okay with it, but I don't care what Ron thinks." Hermione replied.

"What happened with you and Ron?" Draco asked.

"He doesn't like the thought of you and I sharing a common room, and not having one with him and Harry." Hermione told him.

"Big deal." Draco said.

"The big deal is over the summer, Ron and I went out for a month. Then I broke up with him, and he didn't take it to well. I wanted to talk to him, be he wouldn't talk to me for almost two months. He finally came to his senses about a week before school started, and talk to me." Hermione explained.

"That his loss." Draco said as he gave Hermione a hug, (He didn't receive it back, Hermione was too stunned), and went to bed.

At about, midnight, Draco went to his library and found a book to read because he could not sleep. On the way back to his room, Draco saw Hermione asleep in her chair. Draco was going to cover Hermione up with her blanket, but she had fallen asleep on it. So, Draco grabbed his blanket and covered her up. He walked back to his room. He was about to enter, when he turned around and said,"Night." Draco stood there for ten minutes, then realized where he was and went to bed.

* * *

Please Please Review, good or bad, 


	3. Fights

A/N I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own this plot.

* * *

The next morning, Ron was sitting far away from Harry and Hermione. Hermione was telling Harry about her and Draco being friends.

Harry got angry and said, "You....and Draco....friends? Are you serious, you know he hates us."

Not anymore. He even called you Harry and Ron. He said he wants to be friends." Hermione explained.

"No he doesn't, Hermione. He's probably using you for homework or something. You can't be friends with him." Harry replied.

"I will be friends with who ever I want to be. And right now I don't want to be you or Ron's friend." She screamed.

Hermione then realized that she was standing up, shouting at Harry, with everyone looking at her. She ran out of the Great Hall.

While Hermione was shouting, Draco knew what it was about. When Hermione left, so did he. Draco wasn't sure what people would think, nor did he care. After all, he'd changed a lot and nobody really knew much about him anymore. Draco caught up to Hermione, on the way to their common room.

"Um.....Hermione?" Draco asked.

"What?" Hermione snapped and began to walk faster.

"I know we've only been back to school for two weeks, and you may not fully trust me, but I trust you." Draco said.

"So..." Hermione said in a harsh tone.

"So maybe you'd like to go with me this weekend to Hogsmeade, like a date." Draco asked.

Hermione stopped immediately, and turned around.

Hermione said, "Are you serious? Can't you see that I just got into a fight with my two best friends? Give me some space!"

"I'm sorry. I just..." Draco began to say, but Hermione broke him off.

"No Draco, I'm sorry." Hermione said.

Hermione began crying when she said that. Draco encased Hermione in a big hug. Hermione felt so safe in his arms. She stopped crying and whispered yes in his ear. Draco smiled and couldn't wait until that weekend.

"Hermione, I can't believe you!" Ron screamed.

Neither Hermione nor Draco had noticed everybody come out of the Great Hall.

Since Draco's back was to the crowd he said, "They may not know it's me, but I highly doubt it, since they all saw me leave the Great Hall, but run to our common room."

"Okay." Hermione said with a laugh.

They made it back to their common room safely. They moved their chairs closer together, plopped down on them, and began to laugh. Hermione and Draco talk for a couple of hours when Draco noticed the time.

"Are you going to bed?" Draco asked.

"In a little bit." Hermione replied.

"Night." Draco said.

The next morning, Draco got up early to get some of Hermione's favorite books to read. He noticed that his chair had a gold blanket and his silver one was nowhere in the common room. Draco went back to his room and finished getting ready for his classes. As he was leaving to go eat breakfast, He saw Hermione about to leave also. Draco asked about the blankets.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. It's just that when you gave me a hug last night, I loved how you smelled, and I remembered that your blanket smelled the same way when you covered me up the other night. So I took it and gave you mine." Hermione explained.

"Thanks, but can we go get some breakfast. I'm really hungry.

"Draco, you're just like..." Hermione trailed off.

"Don't worry about him. He'll come around." Draco reassured her.

"I hope so." Hermione said.

They left for breakfast, talking the whole way. Hermione was upset that she couldn't sit with Draco at breakfast, because she wouldn't have anybody to talk to. She started to walk very slow.

"Hermione, why are you walking so slowly?" Draco asked.

"If everyone sees us walk in together, they'll know we're friends and hate me. I can't deal with that. Harry and Ron already hate me." Hermione answered.

"So you're embarrased of me? Well, now there's a third person. I thought you were better than that. I don't care if people hate me or not." Draco said in a very harsh tone.

"Wait." Hermione said.

"No, leave me alone. I'm going to breakfast." Draco said even angrier.

"Draco." Hermione said, mad at herself.

But he just walked off. Hermione was hungry, but didn't want to go to the Great Hall and see Draco. She quickly went into the Great Hall and grabbed a muffin. She went back to the common room. Draco saw her leave and thought about what he'd said.

Draco left shortly after Hermione to talk to her. When he got to the common room, he saw her bookbag on her chair. Draco looked in the library, but couldn't find Hermione. He figured she was in her room.

"Fine!" Draco said loudly.

He moved his chair back, farther away from the original spot. Draco left quickly. Hermione waited until she heard the portrait shut, then left her room. She noticed that Draco had moved his chair. Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"He really does hate me." Hermione whispered to herself.

Hermione grabbed her bag and left. Both Hermione and Draco were upset the entire day. After classes, Hermione went straight to her room. All she did was study and homework. Draco also went to his room, but left for dinner. Immediately after dinner, Draco went to bed. Hermione continued doing homework until 11p.m.

Draco was very restless. He was having a dream about Hermione being friends with Harry and Ron again. He was friends with all of his old pals again. He was very popular and had the second highest grade in his class (behind Hermione of course.) He was also supposed to play for a great Quidditch team, when he left school. For him life should have been great, but it was missing one thing.

"Hermione!" Draco said as he woke around 2 a.m., and ran to Hermione's room.

While Draco was had his dream, Hermione was having one too. Hermione's dream was about her being friends with Harry and Ron again, but Draco went back to his dad and said he would become a deatheater. But Lucius wasn't satisfied with, he wanted Draco to pay for leaving. So Lucius tortured Draco.

"Hermione, Hermione! Wake up!" Draco yelled waking up Hermione from her nightmare.

"What?" Hermione yawned, tears about to fall from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Draco questioned her.

"I...I was having a nightmare... about you." said a very confused Hermione.

"Oh." Draco said, looking extremely hurt and upset.

"Let's go sit," Hermione said and Draco moved his chair back, "It was a good nightmare. I guess. It made me realize something. I realized that I care about you and I really want to be with you. I don't care what the others think. Now, wait, why were you knocking at my door this early in the morning?"

"I also had a dream. I had everything I could have ever possibly wanted, but my life was missing one thing, and it was you. I want to be with you too, Hermione." Draco explained.

"That's so great!" Hermione exclaimed, and gave Draco a hug.

Draco stood up and hugged Hermione back. They stood there, wrapped in each others arms, for about ten minutes.

Draco, we have to get to bed. We've got classes tomorrow. Still on for this weekend?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, but just a sec." Draco said and transformed their chairs into a big, plush sofa. Draco lied down on the sofa and said, "C'mon, we can sleep on the couch. I promise I won't do anything."

"No." Hermione said and switched the sofa back to the chairs. Draco fell on the ground. Hermione laughed as she gave him a peck on the cheek and ran up to her room.

* * *

Please rate and review. Thanx 


	4. Letters

Hey guys. I do not own any of these characters but i wish i owned Tom Felton(YUMMY) I only own this plot

* * *

Draco and Hermione discussed their plans for the Hogsmeade trip that weekend. They talked in their common room during lunch. Hermione had house-elves bring up something to eat. They decided to meet at The Three Broomsticks at 11 for lunch.

* * *

On Saturday, Hermione woke up early to make sure that she looked really nice. The students arrived at 10:30. Hermione thought that this was the perfect amount of time to calm her nerves, but for Draco it wasn't. Draco wanted to get Hermione a gift, but he wasn't sure what to get, so he decided to look at every store. 

Hermione continued to sit for a while. She jumped when she felt hands cover her eyes.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said as Hermione turned around.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well _Draco_ (Ron stressed Draco and Hermione smiled,) has been writing to Fred and George asking them to try to explain to me that he has changed. It worked, but it also took a while to convince Fred and George. I really am sorry for being a jerk to you and Draco. Forgive me?" Ron said.

"Of course." Hermione said and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Ron asked.

"Date with Draco." Hermione said proudly.

"Oh, 'mind if I wait with you till he gets here?" Ron asked.

"No, not at all. Where's Harry?" Hermione replied.

"He sent Oliver a letter to meet him at Honeyduke's. I'm supposed to meet them later on at Zonkos'. Fred, George, and I have been trying to talk to Harry about Draco, and he doesn't want to hear anything about him. Sorry 'Mione." Ron said.

Hermione said, "It's fine. At least I have one of my friends back."

Ron and Hermione continued to talk for awhile when Ron asked, "What time is Draco supposed to meet you here? It's 11:15."

"He was supposed to meet me here at 11," said Hermione, about to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Hermione. He's just a little bit late. He'll be here." Ron told Hermione placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess. Besides, he can't ditch me, because he knows you, Fred, or George, will do something to him." Hermione said laughing and Ron joining her.

"I see him coming. Bye." Ron said.

"Hey Ron," Draco said as he passed by him, "Hey Hermione. Sorry I'm late, but I wanted to get you a gift, but I didn't know what. So I looked at every place."

Draco handed her a small box.

"Draco, they look so delicious," Hermione said as she opened a box of expensive chocolates from Honeyduke's, "You shouldn't have."

"Then I guess you don't this." Draco said slyly, handing Hermione another box. This box was blue with a gold ribbon.

Hermione carefully slid the ribbon off of the box. Draco was getting ancy.

Hermione noticed and said, "Just a sec. I don't want to ruin the bow." Hermione got the bow off safely, opened the box and gasped. Inside the box was a velvet, maroon, dress robe with _"H.G." _on both of the sleeves.

"Hope you like it. I wrote to Fred and George to find out some more about you." Draco said.

"Yea, Ron told me." Hermione said.

"They told me your favorite band is Maroon5 so I thought I'd get you a maroon robe." Draco said.

"Thanks, but how long did it take you to persuade them?" Hermione asked.

"About six or seven letters each. They were very long." Draco replied.

"Ron knew that if you did anything to hurt me that I knew a bunch of spells to get back, so he's not worried about me." Hermione laughed.

"Any knews on Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yea, but he doesn't want to hear anything about you." Hermione responded.

"Please try to tell Harry that I've changed." Draco said, pleadingly.

"I will." Hermione said.

* * *

Draco and Hermione talk for hours. They left the Three Broomsticks around 6p.m. They took a walk and sat down on a hill to watch the sun set. This entire time Hermione was so nervous. She kept wanting to kiss him, but wasn't sure if she was going to do it. She stared at Draco. 

Draco noticed and said, "What, is there something on my face?"

"Oh, who cares?" Hermione thought and gave Draco a kiss.

They sat there, Hermione's head on Draco's shoulder, until nine when Ron told them everyone was leaving. They walked hand in hand back.

* * *

As soon as Hermione and Draco got back to their common room and sat in their chairs, Hermione got back up because an owl was tapping at a window. She thanked the owl and sat back down. 

_Hermione,_

_We are very scared to be writing to you, but we have to tell you. Draco has been lying to you this whole time. He threatened to kill us if we told you , but you need to know. He's trying to get on your good side and find out about the Order of the Phoenix. You can't be with him. You must tell Dumbledore._

_Fred and George_

Hermione's mouth gaped open.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked but Hermione just stared straight ahead.

"Is it true?" Hermione asked.

"Is what true?" Draco asked, and Hermione handed him the letter without looking at him.

"Read," Hermione said very cautiously as if Draco would do something to her if she spoke to him in a harsh tone towards him.

Draco spoke calmly, "Of course it's not true. I would never do anything to hurt you. You believe me don't you," Draco finished wrapping her up in a hug.

"Draco, I don't know what to believe. I need to talk to Ron." Hermione's voice was muffled because he was holding her so tight to her shoulder.

"I see, you're going to run back to Potter and Lover Boy!" Draco said letting go of Hermione.

"That's not it." Hermione began to say but was broken off by Draco.

"Save it Hermione, I'm going to bed." Draco almost yelling.

"But it's only eight p.m." Hermione said.

"I don't care. Leave me alone!" Draco said, even closer to yelling.

"Fine. Be that way." Hermione said to Draco and left the common room.

* * *

Hermione went looking for Ron and Harry. She found them playing Wizard Chess in the Great Hall. 

"I'm so glad I found you guys." Hermione said to the boys.

"Why, what happened? What did he do to you Hermione?" Ron questioned Hermione as she sat next to him.

"I don't know what he did or even if he did anything. Read this." Hermione said and placed the letter in front of Ron.

"It's not true. I would have said something to you. Here, Harry, read this." Ron said.

"I don't know, Hermione. You know his past, anything could be possible." Harry stated.

Just then, the same owl flew in and dropped another letter in front of Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_I just heard you and Draco got into a fight. That's just so....wonderful. Well, for me of course. Love you. Bye_

_P. Parkington_

Hermione's face went pale, but then something clicked and all the color came back to her face, and her eyes brightened.

"Harry, hand me that letter from Fred and George," Hermione said and began to compare the letters. The handwriting on them was the same. "I gotta go, I just thought of something."

Hermione ran to her room. She looked under her bed for a shoe box containing all the letters she had saved. She looked for the ones from Fred and George to compare the letters.

* * *

"The handwriting is different, who could have sent them." Hermione thought. 

Hermione wrote a letter to Fred and George talking about the letter. She sent it off with Hedwig and told her to hurry. A week later at breakfast, Hedwig returned with a reply.

"Hedwig, what took you so long?" Hermione said and opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Sorry for talking a while to write back but Fred put your letter in with the orders for our shop, but we never sent you a letter about Draco. Besides, we now he's changed. Who could have sent you those letters? Pansy couldn't have known about Draco writing to us and you getting in a fight. Just keep thinking about it Hermione, we know you'll figure it out._

_George._

"Did they send the letters?' Ron asked.

"No, but they think the same person sent both letters and that isn't Pansy," Hermione said still puzzled, "and I know Draco didn't send them. He wouldn't want to hurt me."

"What if Draco _did_ send them? Like you were one of his little schemes to prove he could get anybody?" Harry mentioned.

Hermione began thinking, "Wait, Harry has only been against this, trying to get me to turn away from Draco."

Hermione stood up quickly, "Um...I forgot my potions essay on my desk, I'll meet you guys in class."

"Ok, I guess." Ron said and Hermione was off.

Hermione ran to her room and grabbed the box of letters and found the ones from Harry. The handwriting was the same. "I'm going to kill him. But why would he send these? It may not even be him." Hermione thought and another idea came to her head.

She ran to her library and searched for three hours. "Please let me find something." Hermione thought as she flipped through the pages and finally found a spell.

_This spell will allow the performer to know who the sender of a letter is._ Hermione read the page, and performed the spell on both letters. At the bottom of each it said: _Harry James Potter current residency: Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"How could he? That stupid brat!" Hermione exclaimed.

Hermione felt like she had just been stabbed in the back, but she pushed past the pain and ran to the Great Hall to scream at Harry. She knew everyone was going to be there for lunch, but she didn't care.

"Hermione, where were you? Why weren't you in cla....." Harry began to say but was drowned out by Hermione's screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU! I can't believe you tried to mess in my personal life!. You have no right to do that!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione, what did I do?" Harry asked.

"This is what you did!" Hermione was still yelling and the the letters at Harry.

"I just..." Harry said.

"You just what, Harry? Couldn't stand the thought of me and Draco being together?" Hermione said, while Draco began to run over to the Gryffindor table.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt." Harry explained.

"Well _you_ hurt me, Harry. I love him and this.......is for me," Hermione said punching Harry, breaking his glasses, "and this is for Draco." Hermione punched him again, knocking him off his feet.

"You love me?" Draco asked as Hermione turned around.

"Of course I do, and I'm sorry for ever doubting you." Hermione said.

"It's alright, Hermione, I understand. Don't worry about it anymore." Draco said, wrapping Hermione up in a big hug.

Draco and Hermione left the Great Hall holding hands. As they were leaving, Hermione hear Ron say, "Ha, that's what you get for interfering," and leaving him on the floor.

"Hermione, you need to get some sleep. I'll walk you to the common room and you can take a nap. I need to speak to Dumbledore." Draco said.

They got to the portrait whole just outside their common room.

Hermione said, "Thanks," and gave Draco a kiss.

"See you later." Draco said and left to talk to Dumbledore.

* * *

Thanx for reading hope you like. sorry for not posting for awhile. please rate and review thanx


End file.
